A bleach love story 1 meeting the captains
by smilesforsale
Summary: dying and ending up in the bleach world
1. Chapter 1

When I arrived in soul society I wasn't like everybody else who came into this world like a child, no I started off as a teenager and I was 17 when I came here. Because of this I was taken to the 1st division captain, Genryusai Yamamoto. He is an old man with a long beard and… is bald. He didn't show any emotions as I stepped into his office prepared for the worst.

When I went inside I saw that there were other people there as well, there were 13 people in the room if you're not including me and they all had this white cape on their normal cloating which is a black hakana. They all looked at me and I felt so small as I walked past them to the old man's I passed them I noticed that on their backs it said 1st division all the way up till 13th 1st division captain was this old man which I told you person with the 2nd division written on her back was a short woman who looked at me in disgust; she had black blue short hair with two tassels hanging person who had the 3rd division written on his back was a whiteshort haired male, a tall whiteshort haired male who looked like a snake, but were smiling the whole time. It kind of creped me out to be person who had the 4th division written on her back was a beautiful tall woman who had braided her hair so that it hung over her chest in a nice looking way, she had a kind smile on her face but something kept telling me that she wasn't as kind as she appeared to person who had the 5th division written on his back was a tall brown haired male with glasses on. He looked like a smart and kind person but once again something inside told me that he's not what he appears to person with the 6th division written on his back was a beautiful tall black haired male. He had this silverish scarf wrapped around his neck and had some sort of metal things on his head to keep his hair from getting in his face, whatever they are… he remained beautiful in my eyes!The person with the 7th division written on his back was an extremely tall person, I didn't get to see more of that person because he or she had covered his/ hers head with this kind of wooden box. It looked kind of funny and scaryat the same time, and I decided to not bother myself about person with the 8th division written on his back looked like a hippy to me. He had brown curly hair with this strange triangle hat on, and this pink coat with flowerson the white one which all the other people had and a smile which told me I-love-women. I decided to think of him as a person with the 9th division written on his back was a handsome tall black male with blue curly hair and some sort of orange thing wrapped around his neck and a pair of gray shades on. He didn't look at me, which made me wonder why. He had no expression on which made me kind of person with the 10th divison written on his back was short, white haired guy. He had turquoise eyes and had his sword on his back. He looked at me for about 4 seconds then he looked away and made a small 'hmpf '. He pissed me of immediately and I looked away from him as person with the 11th division written on his back was this HUGE male with spiky hair and an eye-patch over his right eye. He had his shinigami clothes (or at least the shirt) opened up so that you could see all his muscles, I got the picture, I'm not going to mess with this guy. Ever!The person with the 12th division written on his back was a freaky looking guy; he had black and white skin and had his sword in a very interesting place… he was definitely an odd person whom you can't really describe!The last person with the 13th division written on his back was also a white haired male, the only difference was that his hair was long, like a women's. He had this kind smile on his face and he had this pale white skin that somehow was different from the other males and females who also had white all looked at me differently; it's hard to explain how each person looked at me but some looked at me like I was worth nothing while some of them didn't.

''So? Who's this lovely young lady? '' the old man spoke to two other shinigamis who brought me here, though they weren't wearing these white coats like the others were. '' excuse our rudeness to interrupt your important meeting captain Yamamoto. But this girl just came to this world and she started off as a 17 year old girl and not as a child like they usually do. We did not know what to do so we decided to bring her here. '' the two males who were almost as tall as me spoke on the same time. The old male looked at me with interest before he spoke '' I see, yes that is very unusual. But, she has a lot of reiatsu (energy). '' the old man spoke leaning his head on his hands. '' this is starting to get interesting, may I investigate in this? '' I turned around to see the creepy black and white male say; he had this evil smile on his face which gave me the creeps. '' no, you are not to investigate her, Mayori Kurotsuchi! '' the old man yelled at him in an angry way before he looked back at me with interest in his eyes. '' tell me, what's your name? '' he asked politely. '' i-im mejii '' I almost whispered and I heard how the other shinigamis started to whisper among them which made me feel even smaller. ''Last name? '' he asked looking straight at me. '' Kira '' I answered quickly and I heard how the whispers stopped. What the hell was that all about? '' Mejii Kira, do you have any knowledge in fighting with a sword? '' he spoke calmly and giving the other shinigamis small glares when they started to whisper amongst themselves.'' I don't remember my death or my family, but I do remember that I fought a lot with sword and how to do that as well '' I spoke a bit louder this time. The old man just nodded in a pleased way, '' I see, that is good. Then I guess that we should put you in training to be able to join one of our squads! '' He said smiling at me, '' squads? '' I asked. He looked at me but had this small smile anyways. '' yes, you see all these people behind you, have their own squads and they are the captains. There are 13 squads and I am the leader of the first squad Genryusai Yamamoto. And now I shall introduce the other captains for you'' he pointed at them and I heard how some of them made a displeased started to point at every single one of them, said their name and which squad they were captain over.

'' 2nd squad captain soifon, 3rd squad captain Gin Ichimaru, 4th squad Captain Retsu Unhoana, 5th squad captain Sousuke Aizen, 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 7th squad captain, Sajin Komamura, 8th squad captain shunsui kyoraku, 9th squad captain Kaname tousen, 10th squad captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, 11th squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki, 12th squad captain Mayori Kurotsuchi and 13th squad captain Jyuushiro Ukitake. Here in soul society, the captains are extremely important so I recommend you to not make them angry. You address the captains like Captain Hitsugaya using only their last name- '' Toushiro gave Yamamoto an evil glare as he heard his name before looking away once more. '' You will learn a lot more after a few years in the academy '' he said pointing at a building which you could see from the room that we were in , '' is it okay for me to go there, I mean… I don't have any money, weapons or anything like that '' I asked and I heard him chuckle. '' Don't worry; you'll be given a school uniform, a weapon and a room to sleep in '' I nodded and smiled at him, who smiled back at me. '' He didn't explain more after that, he just made sure that I was brought to the academy safe and sound to start my training to become a shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2 making friends

When I first arrived at the academy I was really nervous… the guys were all tall and looked extremely strong and the girls looked smart and very flexible in some way, I felt how people stared at me, not like seeing through me way, but still an annoying way (to me at least) the girls were dressed in red and the boys were dressed in blue, mostly because some boys looked like women and some girls looked like boys and well, they had to be able to see what gender you have!I don't know why, but in any case I was given a red uniform and in my opinion, I looked like a goddess… I was given a sword which I wrapped around my back, the way that captain Hitsugaya had his sword, I though it looked cool but I soon found out that it was annoying to draw your sword when it's on your back, so It ended up that I had the sword on my waist instead.

I walked into this room which was supposed to be my homeroom where my class was, people were talking to each other, laughing, joking etc. I didn't know anybody in here. I walked into the classroom and some people gave me a suspicious look which made me to look away in embarrassment. I sat down on a seat near the window and 2 minutes later I heard this young cute little voice, '' hi there, my name is Momo Hinamori. What's yours? '' the girl spoke; she had two cute little tassels. She looked really friendly, smiling like that. It made me smile as well even though I didn't want to. ''My name is Mejii Kira. I am new here. '' I quickly smiled at her, she looked at me in a surprised way, '' you're new here? Aren't you supposed to be in one of the newer classes then? '' she asked, I nodded. '' Technically yes, but it seems like I have the talent to be in this class even though this is your second year here '' I spoke, she nodded in an understanding way, damn I like this girl. She is friendly, understanding and cute; I hope that we can become friends! Momo shrugged and then started to smile once more before she grabbed my arm and started to drag me over to some guys, one were this tall red head guy with tattoos on his face, neck, arm and probably the rest of his body as well. The other guy was this blond skinny pale guy with a fringe over his left eye; he looked like a kind guy while the red head looked like a badass guy. Momo stopped pulling me when we were in front of them, '' izuru, Renji look this is the new girl, Mejii, she's so cute and kind. We have to make her feel safe around here '' she spoke and she made it sound kind but in some way it was like an order, the two guys just smiled at me as I was looking at them, a bit scared '' no problem, she's cute. My name is Renji Abarai! '' the read head said, giving me a wink. I blushed a little he looked cool. '' Yeah, I think we can become great friends, nice to meet you Mejii, I'm Izuru Kira, we have the same last names haha '' he laughed, he had a cute smile, yeah we have the same last name but that doesn't mean that we're siblings or related in any the class was about to begin, Momo made sure that I was sitting next to her, I had her on my left and Renji on my right, Izuru was sitting next to Momo and there we were.

The class was now over and we had a brake until the next class, the four of us was sitting under a tree, talking about each other and all the different squads. ''I'm going to join the 5th squad '' Momo said with a big smile on her face, Renji and Izuru nodded like that's-right. '' 5thsquad? Is that captain Aizens squad? '' I asked and they all looked at me '' y-yes… '' They all said on the same time '' w-well I'm going to join the 6th squad! '' Renji said in a proud way while Momo and Izuru just clapped their hands, laughing a little. '' That's Captain Kuchikis squad right? '' I asked, and they all nodded this time '' w-well I'm going to join the 3rd squad! '' Izure said calmly and in a bit embarrassed way '' that's captain Ichimarus squad, right? '' I once again spoke '' Mejii, you weren't here during the time where you could meet the captains, so how do you know about this? '' Renji said looking at me, '' before I came to the academy I met them all, Captain Yamamoto introduced me to them all. '' I simply said and they just nodded, it seems like they didn't want to talk about it anymore. '' So Mejii, which squad would you like to join? '' Momo asked with a nervous smile, '' I don't really know, not one of your squads definitely, not the 4th squad, not the 2nd, 10th or 1st either… I guess 11th squad. '' I said nodding in improvement; I know that the captain of that squad was this huge male with spiky hair, Kenpachi Zaraki… but I got the feeling that his squad is the squad I wanted to be in!

'' Huh? You're going to join his squad as well? '' I heard a males voice behind me, I looked at Momo, Renji and Izuru and I saw how they sighed. I turned around and saw two guys standing there, grinning at me. One of them looked like a gangster, but without hair. The other one had blue short hair and feather on his rights eyes eye-lashes. I nodded at them. '' well you are cute so I guess that I won't complain! '' the bald guy said and the other guy nodded as well. '' h-hai… what's your names? '' I asked a bit shyly; once again I was called cute. '' I'm Ikaku Madarame '' the bald guy pointed at himself, '' this is Yumichika Ayasegawa. '' He pointed at the other male with the feathers, he simply nodded and smiled at me and I did the same to them, '' nice to meet the two of you, my name is Mejii Kira '' I said waving at them with a friendly smile. The guys tried their best to hold back a blush.

'' tell me Mejii, why the 11th squad? I mean have you seen that captain? HE'S HUGE! '' Izuru bursted out while Ikaku and Yumichika sat down next to me, I guess I'll be friends with these two as well, but it was cool, they seemed nice! ''Because he felt strong, I got different feelings from all the captains and I felt a secure and strong feeling when I met captain Zaraki. '' Ikaku and Yumichika nodded in agreement, Renji gave me a playful smile '' you're interesting Mejii, I would've never guessed that that's the squad you wanted to join '' they all gave him confused looks '' oh? And why is that? '' I made my voice sound a bit too childish there and I saw how Renjis cheeks turned a little pink, '' w-well you seem like a person who'd join captain Tousens 9th squad '' he said and Momo nodded in agreement that kind of pissed me of actually '' well she's not, she's going with me and Yumichika to the 11th squad! '' I heard Ikaku behind me say; it was cute the way he stood up for me '' Huh? Well the kitten won't be yours to long, she's cute. I'm sure that Shuuhei and others might lay their eyes on her '' Izuru spoke with a tone of sadness in his voice but I saw that he looked at Momo and his cheeks turned a bit pink at her lovely smile, and wait. Kitten? Was it me that he was talking about? '' ah don't worry pretty boy. We're going to be friends with Mejii not her boyfriends. I think she's strong enough to handle herself. '' Ikaku turned to me and said, this made me blush and I saw the guys blushed when they saw me blushing.

We were now on our next class; Yumichika and Ikaku aren't in the same class as we class was all about fighting, apparently, the students usually gets to pair up with whomever they want, but today it was different. '' today I will pair you up with someone to duel with! '' The teacher shouted out and I heard how Renji cursed under his breath, '' who are you used to fight with? '' I whispered to him, he had to lean down a bit to be able to whisper back to me, '' I usually duel with Izuru, he's pretty weak so that's why I like to duel him '' he smiled evilly at me '' are you the best fighter? '' I asked him in a kind of amazed way '' pretty much '' he said and gave me a so called 'winning' smile. '' The next pair to duel will be Momo vs. Izuru- '' we heard gasps as Momo and Izuru looked at each other in a surprised way, I saw how a sweet drop rolled down Izurus fore-head. Momo just looked a bit sad about this; they are beast friends so I can understand that. '' Next pair will be Renji vs. Mejii '' the teacher spoke and I looked at Renji, he said he was the best fighter, I swallowed in a concerned way, and he just looked at me in a sad way. '' Mejii, let's do our best! '' he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up, yes, I will beat Renji! I smiled and gave him a thumb up as well.

After a while it was mine and Renjis turn to fight, I had watched the other pairs fight and it didn't look too hard, but then again, Renji is the strongest one! '' ready, set go! '' the teacher yelled and Renji came at me immediately, he made a big mistake, either I could make this interesting or end it right away, I choose to end it right away so I stepped to the side making Renji run past me a little, but before he was too far away from me I hitted him with the wooden sword on his neck, he fell right away. He sat up immediately and looked at me in a confused way, '' wait, I want to try again! '' he shouted/asked the teacher who nodded in aprovement.

Renji stood up and this time when the teacher said go he came at me in less speed then last time, so If I were to step aside, he could block my move this time, I decided to make this to an interesting fight using my abilities as a swordsmen. Renji swung his sword at me and I blocked it but we ended up in a lock, Renji was strong, I don't think I could over power him in that, in that case I have to overpower him in swift keen moves, flexibility and speed to win. I jumped back when I felt that Renji was about to push me back and as I landed I jumped at him, but not above him, I jumped past him so that I was facing his back, I was just about to hit his back when Renji blocked my move, he gave me a playful smile, he had some moves Renji, I'll give him that much, but so do I. I use a sword in both of my hands because I used to fight that way, so whenever Renji made a move on either of my sides, I was prepared! I was now in a lock with Renji again and I knew that I had to get away from it, I grabbed his arm with my right hand while I held back his sword with my sword which were in my left hand, and I used his arm to do a front-flip over him and to land behind him, I knew that I wouldn't make it in time to hit him with my sword so I kicked him forward so that I fell, he was lying on the ground and when he was about to stand up but was still lying on his back, I sat down on him and held my sword at his throat, it looked kind of violent but I smiled at him as I was sitting on him. I heard how the other students went 'wow 'when I had defeated Renji once again, this time in a cooler way.


	3. Chapter 3 moving in with renji?

'' I didn't know you were that good of a fighter Mejii '' Renji said to me as we were sitting under a tree just him and me, Momo and Izuru wanted to train some more. '' I used to fight a lot with a sword when I was alive, that's all I can remember and of course how to '' I said to him looking at the school, he turned his head to me and laid his hand on my head in a kind way '' we remember some things and forget some things, I only remember that I were an musician '' he said with a smile which made me giggle a little, '' Renji, I've started to learn all about souls society during this day, bankai, how important you sword is yes everything, but there is one thing that I don't understand '' I looked at him and he gave me a interested look, '' which is? '' '' how do you get your sword? '' I asked him and he looked at the sky before he spoke

'' that I don't really know, the teacher says it's hard to explain but some say that you can hear its voice in your head '' I looked at him. ''Its voice? The sword has a voice? '' I looked at him in a confused way. ''Yes, the sword helps you in battle by lending you powers, take Captain Hitsugaya for an example, his sword is an ice type, the strongest ice-type existing to be precise. Your sword will also have a special power, it doesn't have to be ice, but something… and once you've gotten it, the next step is to learn its name so that you can release it to 2nd state '' he kept on talking while I just listened.'' The 2nd state is where your sword is in its so called true form, some swords 2nd state is when they become almost like air and not a sword anymore, some swords gets bigger some swords changes shape, there are so many different kinds of swords and they all are shaped after their wielders soul. '' I nodded; I started to get everything now! '' the 3rd release is when it's a bankai; it's a bit hard to explain how the bankai works because it is different from shinigami to shinigami. Captain Komamuras bankai is this giant samurai warrior I think, it looks like that in any case, I haven't seen the other captains' bankais yet, but I guess that not all of them are these big creatures. '' he smiled at me and shuffled a little closer to me, I liked it a little so I shuffled closer as well.

'' We should probably hear our swords names soon, I wonder if I'll get two swords or one '' he said looking to the sky '' I guess that's different from shinigami to shinigami as well? Or maybe what you want to have or feel that you can handle? When I was alive I used to fight with two swords, using one feels rather strange to me, I think I'd want to have two '' I said looking at an apple that was hanging in the tree, it looked rather tasty '' two swords huh? That's cool; I can't wait to see mine! '' Renji said as he stood up and picked the apple that I was looking at and handed it to me, I guess he noticed that I wanted it '' thanks '' I said as I was about to bite apple '' don't mention it '' Renji said before he closed his eyes and enjoyed being outside in the sun, I sat there happily eating my apple when I saw this tall unbelievable handsome male, he was a student here as well but somehow he seemed like… better… then us. He had black spiky hair and a bandage on his left side of his face, it was this small line of bandage that ended when it was on his nose and under the bandage the number 69 was written, he was tall and looked so hot, he stopped when he saw me and walked to our direction, Renji opened up his eyes and he went completely stiff when the man stood right in front of us, '' S-Shuuhei Hisagi? '' Renji shouted and quickly bowed, I gave him a confused look as I went back to look at the man called Shuuhei, '' Renji, who's this? '' He said pointing at me but never letting his eyes of me, they were kind eyes, I was still sitting there eating my apple '' This is Mejii Kira, she's new here. Mejii this is Shuuhei Hisagi, he's our teacher when we go to the world of the living to kill small hollows as training. '' Renji said at me and I looked at him '' Nice to meet you Shuuhei Hisagi, '' I bowed at him, he was important apparently '' it's very nice to meet you Mejii Kira-'' he sat down in front of me and took my apple, he took a bite of it than handed it back to me '' I hope you'll be joining us when we go to the world of the living to practice on killing medium hollows tomorrow '' he winked at me, he ate my apple! I looked at Renji, I didn't know about this, not that it would be a problem though, if Renji was best in their class or well used to be then I think it'll go just fine '' don't worry Hisagi, she'll be joining us, she's the strongest fighter in our class, she beated me twice today '' he said and chuckled a little, '' huh really? '' Hisagi said looking surprised at me at first, but then he smirked at me '' I can't wait- '' he said looking directly at me '' I'll see you tomorrow then! '' he stood up and left, he seems like a nice person, a nice person who steals peoples apples that is!

''hmpf!'' I went back to eating my apple, Renji looked confused '' what was that 'hmpf' about? '' He asked looking confused at me '' he took a piece of the apple you gave me, my food… that's mean! '' I said at him and he looked surprised at me at first but then he started to laugh, '' I guess you're right '' he said leaning on the tree that was behind us, I looked at him as he looked at the sky, he was thinking about something important I could tell, I didn't like the seriousness in his eyes…Renji then closed his eyes, but I wanted to play with him a little, I opened up my uniform shirt a little so that my cleavage was showing, I then leaned forward so that I was just inches from his face, I whispered his name in a seductively way ''Renji?'' he opened up his eyes and blushed madly when he saw me so close and when he tried to look at something else his eyes automatically fell on my cleavage which made him blush even more '' M-Mejii w-what are you doing? '' he asked, face as red as a tomato. I bursted out laughing '' haha, you should've seen your face! '' he sat there still blushing like crazy as I was closing the opening that I had made on my school uniform shirt, he never letted his eyes of me.

''Hey Mejii, where do you live? '' He asked still blushing a little, I thought it was cute, ''I don't know, I heard you could live in the dorms at the academy, so I guess I'll be staying her? '' He looked shocked at me '' Mejii, you can't live here, it'll drive you insane, trust me I've tried. You can stay at my place if you want to, it's not far from the academy and you wouldn't have to worry about what time the gates closes to the academy, you could stay out as long as you want! '' he looked at me this was an brilliant idea, I didn't really have a problem with staying here, the rooms were fresh and cozy, I could easily get food here and the other people who stayed here seemed nice. But then again, the gates to the academy close at 7 p.m. and it would be difficult to go out, that's probably the biggest minus, and that's why living with Renji would be good I suppose. Renji didn't like that it took so long for me to decide if I wanted to live with him or not, '' do you live alone? '' I asked, he smirked for some reason that I don't want to know why, '' yes, I do '' he said laying down now with his hands under his head to make it more comfortable. I had only known Renji for a day, but we connected really well, and he is kind, funny and good looking. I guess this could get interesting…and I love it when things turn interesting! I smiled at him and he got the picture '' haha alright! '' he smiled at me and lad his hand on my shoulder that was further away from him, he pulled me closer to him in a playful way and then letted me go, damn it, he ruined my hair!

'' Renji, do you have any neighbors' that I know or at least are students here? '' I asked him after a while, '' hm… yeah, Momo doesn't live too far away and neither does Izuru, but the person who lives right next to us is Shuuhei-'' he stopped himself, I saw how he went from realization to anger, I wonder why…

It was now after school and I was walking with Renji to 'our' home as I now can call it, when we arrived there I say Shuuhei sitting on the steps to his house and as we passed by he smiled at me, '' Mejii-chan, you shouldn't fall for Renji here, he is kind of stupid you see, '' I giggled while Renji gave him an evil glare, I took this as an joke maybe Renji didn't? In any case, Shuuhei gave the two of us a playful smile. ''No don't take it that way, Renji offered me to live here sense I was actually going to stay at the academy '' Shuuhei looked rather surprised when I said that '' is that true Abarai? '' Shuuhei asked, pointing at me, he simply nodded and Shuuhei leaned back a little ''If that's the case you could've asked to stay with me '' he gave me a playful smile and winked at me, I could tell that Renji was starting to get pissed off so I decided to be a bit playful as well, ''no I don't think so, you stole food from me, that's not okay! What if I'd be staying with you? I'd get all anorexic because you would take my food all the time '' I have him a playful yet evil smile and he gave me the same kind of smile back '' haha it was just a joke, that apple looked rather tasty when you held it, but I guess this isn't half bad either, I get to see you every day '' he winked at me once more, making me blush this time, I suddenly felt how Renji lade an irritated hand on my shoulder and how he dragged me with him to his house who was right next to Shuuheis.

It was a cute little house with a small stairs to a porch that wasn't really big either, on the porch was the main entry, we walked inside and the first thing I saw was a hall, in the hall there were openings on both sides of it and I assumed that they were for bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. I could see the living room from that spot we were standing and it was a medium sized living room with a normal sized sofa in it. Renji went inside and went into the first room on the left side of the hall; I looked inside and saw that it was a kitchen, I continued on to the next room on the left side which was a dining room and the last room on the left side was a bathroom. The kitchen was pretty small but not THAT small either. The dining room had a painting with flowers on the wall and a little table in the middle of the little room. And the bathroom wasn't overwhelming either, it was a small bathroom with all the things you need, which is a toilet, a bath tub and a sink but there wasn't a lot of space in there. I went to the right side now to see what was in those rooms, the first room on the right side was probably Renjis room, there was this large bed with a closet, I didn't dare to look inside the closet so I left the room. I went into the next room and I was a bit surprised when I saw that there was nothing in it. ''Renji? What's this room for? '' I asked and I heard how he came closer, '' well, I didn't know what to do about this room, so I letted it be. This will be you room though, it already has a closet '' he said, walking inside the room and pulling on of the walls that I thought it was to the side, revealing a closet that was perfect for me, and the room had a good size as well so I was happy.

'' Renji I don't want to be rued but, where am I supposed to seep? '' I asked looking away from his face '' well, I was thinking that you could sleep in my bed and I could sleep on the couch, and tomorrow we could buy you a new bed '' '' oh no I can't do that, I'll sleep on the sofa! '' I didn't want to be mean; it's only fair enough if I sleep on the couch! '' Well, we could sleep together in my bed if you want to '' he gave me this seductively, evil and playful smile that looked so hot! '' I-I won't sleep in your bed '' I said looking away from him but still blushing, he smirked at me and before I knew it he lifted me up in bridal style and carried me into his room, this made me feel scared about what he might would do so I struggled a little, he threw me into the ben and he stood in the door opening looking at me while I sat up in his bed, it smelled like Renji, it was a nice smell. He stood there looking at me like if he saw something that was totally right in his opinion '' I'll lock you up in here in that case! '' He looked at me with an evil smile and I felt how the Goosebumps were forming, '' you decide, either I lock you up in here because you are stubborn, you sleep here and I don't have to lock you up or we sleep together, if you ask me, number three sounds most tempting '' he spoke with one eye closed and one eye open, damnit he's too sexy! '' R-Renji! '' I shouted at him and he just stood there and smirked '' you decide princess '' I blushed madly, I stood up and walked past him and locked myself in the bathroom, I was planning to take a bath but first I had to just be alone, how on earth will I be able to sleep in this house when _Renji_ is here? '' are you okay? '' I heard him say while he knocked, I stood there nodding until I realized that he can't see me '' yeah I'm fine, I'm going to take a shower! Or a bath rather '' I shouted to him, '' okay, I'll prepare dinner while you do that! '' He shouted back '' you can cook? '' I asked surprised ''yeah, I'm good enough I suppose, have a nice shower! '' he said before I heard how he left for the kitchen, I sighed and looked at myself through the mirror, damn it, I blushed alright! I was bothered by how red I was so the first thing I did was to take a wet piece of paper and rub it in my face to col it of a little, after that I took of my clothes or my school uniform rather and started to let the water from the tap to run into the tub. I sat down in the tub and felt how the warm water went up my body. It felt good and I laid there enjoying the moment.

Before I knew it, I had been laying there for about an hour and a half, so I decided that it was time to get up now. I quickly stood up but fell back in the warm tub again, because 1st I stood up to quickly and 2nd it was cold! The water was so warm and the air was not! But I knew that I had to get out sooner or later so I grabbed my towel and left the tub wrapping the towel around my body. After the water was gone and my clothes were on my body I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen where Renji was cooking, he looked like a pro the way he handled the knife and I watched him in astonishment.

He's hair was not in a ponytail anymore and his hair reached down just below his shoulders, he had also changed clothes into some more casual clothes and not the school uniform clothing that I was wearing, mostly because I didn't really have any other clothes, well I had this kimono that I wore when I got here, but it's all dirty and really short, so I wore the school uniform and Renji looked at me like I was stupid '' Mejii, why are you wearing the school uniform? '' He pointed at me clothes, '' well I haven't really gotten or bought any new clothes yet, this is the cleanest thing I've got! '' I said pulling the bottom of the shirt, he looked at me with an eye-brown raised, and then he just shrugged '' I guess it can't be helped, go get a long shirt from my closet, it should cover the most important parts '' he smirked at me and I blushed, '' you sure? '' I asked quietly he just nodded and I went to his closet and putted on a black t-shirt. It went down to my knees and it had Renjis sent on it. I giggled for myself when I went to the kitchen.

After we had eaten and gotten ready to sleep we started to argue once more about where to sleep, Renji wouldn't let me sleep on the couch, I wanted to sleep on the couch. I'm honest, I wouldn't mind at all, but Renji is rather stubborn, but so am I!

'' Renji, I'm sleeping on the couch! '' I shouted at him while starting to get mad '' then let's do it like this, well play about it! '' He spoke with a smirk on his lips, '' play? '' I asked confused, '' yes, a game of cards, some say poker some say Chicago, it goes like this, I'll give you five random cards and myself five random cards, your goal is to try to get better cards then me, you'll be able to throw away cards three times and I'll give you as many cards that you threw away, the winner gets to decide where we'll be sleeping, deal? '' he said, I nodded. I'm not going to lose this fight!

We sat down at the dining table and Renji gave me five cards for the two of us, I got a strong hand right away, three queens and two tens, I looked at my hand and I had an inner conversation with myself if I should throw the two tens away and hope for two better cards, it was all or nothing! I decided to throw the two tens away and I saw how Renji smirked at me, he only threw one card away which made me nervous. '' Two? '' he asked and I nodded, he gave me two new cards but they were completely useless, a 4 and a 7… I threw them away immediately and I waited for Renji to throw away his card but he didn't instead he gave me two new cards, I looked at them and asked him '' what about you? '' He chuckled '' no, I'm quite pleased with my hand! '' Okay I started sweeting now, he's completely satisfied? I'm so screwed. I looked at the two cards that he had given me and I felt how a big smile spread on my face as I saw the two kings in my hand, I had a full house! I'm going to take him down! '' okay then, show me your cards. '' He said smirking at me, I gave him a winning smile as I placed the cards on the table, he looked at them in shock '' you got a full house? '' He looked at the cards, I nodded in a proud way '' haha, I'll be the one to win this! '' I said, pulling my fingers through my hair, I then heard the sound of cards being placed on the table and I looked at Renjis cards… '' 4 nines? '' I shouted at him '' don't forget the king as well '' he said pointing at the king of cloves. I fell back and felt how my winning smile disappeared, '' I'm sorry Kitten, but I'll be the one to decide… now go and lay down in my bed and I'll see you tomorrow! '' he said smiling at me with that cute smile, I nodded with a small smile on my lips; I couldn't resist smiling back when he gave me that smile…

It was now 2 a.m. and I hadn't fallen asleep yet, the room was big and a little cold even though I had my quilt and a blanket on that! I felt something telling me to go lay down with Renji, but I blushed at the idea, it's not that the couch wasn't small enough for the two of us, but I don't remember how it's like to sleep next to a man, probably nice but it was embarrassing, but I wanted Renji to give me some of his warmth so I got up, took a pillow and walked over to the living room where Renji was asleep, he looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping that it made me smile, I laid my pillow next to his head and then I laid down next to him, Renjis quilt was big enough to cover me as well so I took some of his quilt to get some warmth, it was warm under his quilt, probably because it was Renjis warmth in it, I smiled for myself as I felt the warmth spreading in my body when I heard '' I knew you'd come in sooner or later '' I froze and looked to my left side to see Renji looking at me with sleepy eyes, his hair all over the place and a tired smile on his lips '' y-your just dreaming '' I whispered to him and his smile grew wider '' if this is I a dream, how can I do this- '' he said wrapping his arms around me so that I was lying in his arm and had my face on his well-formed chest, I blushed madly and I heard Renji chuckle a little ''R-Renji? '' I whispered/shouted and he just pulled me closer and said '' just go to sleep kitten '' I looked at him and he had already closed his eyes, so that's what I did to and after just a couple of minutes I had fallen asleep…


End file.
